Haunted
by Metamorcy
Summary: It's that time of year again where Tsuna is forced by Reborn to head to the graveyard for the annual school 'Scare Trip' and sadly, he always ends up going alone but this time someone else decides to join him for the ride. ColonnelloXTsuna C27


**Title:** **Haunted**

**Pairing**: ColonnelloXTsuna C27

**Rating**: T

**Summary: **It's that time of year again where Tsuna is forced by Reborn to head to the graveyard for the annual school 'Scare Trip' and sadly, he always ends up going alone but this time someone else decides to join him for the ride.

**Disclaimer:** don't own as usual

This has been beta'd by monochromez since tokyomewmewlvr lost her laptop and can't look over these yet. Sad, I know.

This is my first try on this pairing but I always wanted to write one, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Even after all these years, Tsuna hated going to the graveyard for the annual 'Scare Trip' on Halloween with his school. It had become a custom for him, one he didn't like at all. Sadly for him, he was always the one that got left behind, sometimes by himself or with another student, who would leave soon after. He wouldn't have gone either, if Reborn hadn't threatened him. There was always the choice of going in a pair of two but that would split up Yamamoto and Gokudera and he didn't want to do that. Those two were best together since Yamamoto could quickly calm down the storm guardian, better than he could, and he really didn't want any of the graves to be blown up. Tsuna was certain that they would get cursed or worse, suffer some unique brand of misfortune, if that happened.

And so it was the same as last year, he was running towards the site, dressed warmly for the cool weather. He was certain that this year was going to be the same as the one before it. It never really changed, along with the fact that he was going to be alone to walk the pathways in the dark. He really wished that there was someone with him then he wouldn't feel so scared.

"Tsuna?" A voice suddenly called out from the side of him.

Tsuna instantly slowed his run until he stopped, slightly out of breath since he was already late. He turned to the person that was coming down the other pathway beside him. His eyes recognized the bright blond hair and the green and white uniform and the camouflage-colored bandana. There was also a button stating "01" attached to the jacket and the person was carrying a gun on his shoulder, but it was hard to notice in the dark. The baby blue eyes the man possessed stared at the brunet in curiosity.

It was Colonnello, the rain arcobaleno - or ex-arcobaleno since he was no longer a baby. No, the blond was now an adult as they had found a cure roughly a year ago. But ever since they had returned to normal, many of them have decided to hang around the area (which didn't make Hibari happy at all). Why? Tsuna wasn't very sure on that.

The sky guardian smiled and wiped his forehead to get rid of a few beads of sweat that were rolling down. "Oh, Colonnello. What are you doing out so late?"

"I should ask you the same, kora." The man folded his arms and stepped closer, close enough to tower over him. Tsuna instantly cursed his genetics. Why was he always the shortest out of everyone? It wasn't fair.

"I have to go for something for school at the graveyard. Reborn threatened me to go." Tsuna was about to run off again. "I better get going. Who knows what he'll do to me if I don't show up soon. Even though I know he's at home, he has ways of finding out."

"I see." Colonnello rubbed the bottom of his chin before taking a step forward. "Well, would you like me to come with you? I have nothing better to do, kora."

The brunet stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say, but he nodded after a while. He honestly didn't want to go alone. A soft smile broke out on his face, truly happy about that fact. Colonnello blinked at the expression and reached over, rubbing the caramel-colored hair affectionately, tangling the already messing locks up. Tsuna blushed at the touch, feeling embarrassed that someone was doing this to him. It was like he was being treated as the little kid everyone perceived him as because of his height.

"Come on, let's go. We'd better start running if we want to make it there on time, kora." Colonnello shifted the hand to Tsuna's back and nudged him forward, getting the two of them to start jogging down the streets to reach their destination. They spoke to one another as they ran and during that time, Tsuna found out why Colonnello was out. The blond had been bored at home with nothing better to do and had decided to take a walk. It was silly, but Tsuna was happy nonetheless.

As the gates of the graveyard appeared, a couple of signs were attached to the bars with arrows and words either glued or drawn on. Tsuna sighed, recognizing them as the same ones from last year. They slowed their pace to a mere walk and continued towards the start area. There was someone standing there, leaning against the gates, and had a walky-talky in her hand. She looked up as the two neared her and brought the device to her lips, probably telling those in the graveyard that someone else was coming.

"Hello. Oh, Sawada-san, it's you. I see you've come to participate as well," She spoke first, then turned to Colonnello with a questioning look. The student didn't see the weapon that was on his back and if she did, she didn't think much on it. "You brought a friend with you this time? I'm glad. I was worried about you last year when you went in alone. I remember you mentioning someone was forcing you to come, correct?"

"Yep, and it's the same as last year and the year before that. But thank goodness, I have someone with me for a change. Oh, that's right." Tsuna turned to the blond with a smile, though it became a little strained when he heard a scream from within the graveyard. He had shivers running up and down his spine at that sound and swallowed. "T-Thanks for coming with me, Colonnello."

"It's no problem, kora!" The other remained unaffected by the cry and kept that positive aura around him.

The girl smiled. "That's good. Now be careful, alright? This year, some of the people that joined to scare aren't exactly…nice. I've been getting some complaints on them all night long. So be careful, alright? If anything happens, just yell. I just hope they stop when that happens."

Colonnello reached over and placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Don't worry. With me around, there's nothing to be scared of, kora!" He pulled Tsuna into the graveyard with him, still grinning widely as if nothing was wrong even though the aura around them suddenly shifted from cheery to forbidding. The surrounding area was dead quiet and there were a few rustling trees when the wind came by, making the graveyard seem spookier than usual. But Colonnello wasn't afraid; he has faced things far worse than this over the years. However, Tsuna was absolutely appalled but tried to hide it. Seeing this, Colonnello kept an arm around the younger teen and leaned over to whisper. "Don't be scared, you've got me." He gave that grin again and Tsuna couldn't help but smile in return. "I'll even take the blunt of it for you, kora."

"A-Are you sure?" Tsuna tilted his head then shook it. "No, it's okay. I'll stand beside you." He grabbed the arm and held onto it for dear life even though he knew he was shaking like crazy. The sky guardian was terrified and really didn't want to do this. He'd rather be at home with the kids than here - but Reborn's threat, especially the adult one, was much scarier than a graveyard trip.

As they ventured in deeper, his grip tightened. He couldn't tell where anyone was hiding at and it was so quiet. The only sounds he could hear were those of the trees swishing from side to side, the crickets chirping, and their own footsteps.

Colonnello glanced over the teen that was basically clinging to him. He felt kind of important like this, being someone the younger one could rely on. "You don't really like scary places, do you, kora?"

Tsuna shook his head. He had had enough fright in his life to put him into a metal hospital. But the only thing that was keeping him from going there was Reborn, who would beat him back to sanity, that and his friends were even weirder than him and kept him at a normal level. Oh how he hated his life sometimes.

Colonnello gave a reassuring smile and rustled the caramel-colored hair affectionately again. "Like I said before, don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what, kora."

With that, Tsuna felt his spirits lift. At least there was someone that would watch his back in this horrible place. "Thanks."

As they embarked further in, the place grew darker as more gravestones surrounded them. A couple of lights, all candles, had been placed around to light the path and prevent people from getting lost. A few were hanging from tree to tree, swinging back and forth in the wind.

Colonnello truthfully didn't like things like this either, but he did find them (this trip and the horror genre) interesting. He felt braver, or the need to be, when he saw Tsuna scared out of his wits. The extra warmth he was getting from the grasp was nice in the cold wind and he leaned in closer to it.

_Snap!_

Blue eyes narrowed when he had heard something. He tensed slightly and glanced over, still moving.

'That was … a footstep …' he thought, momentarily detaching himself from Tsuna's vice-like grip that had been wrapped around his arm. They held hands instead to make up for the loss, seeing nothing wrong with it under the circumstances. The two went forward, Colonnello keeping a sharp watch and listening for any suspicious noises. He heard the footsteps growing closer and smirked. 'This is too easy.'

Just as he closed his eyes, a couple of people, all students, came running out. All of them dressed up in costumes of different kinds, some he recognized from horror movies and some of the more standard ones for the Halloween season. The blond just stood there, baby blue eyes staring at the group of people with his eyebrows raised, not afraid at all. He felt Tsuna clinging closer to him, startled, and let out a whimper.

"There, there, Tsuna." Colonnello patted the teenager with a soft smile and then turned to the students, who were continuing to make - or attempt to make - creepy sounds, dancing around them. The blond huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Move, kora!" He waved his free hand and when they didn't budge, he growled and instantly pushed one aside.

That was when they finally got the message and ran away.

Tsuna stared up at the blond with his large honey-colored eyes and smiled. He couldn't believe it. Colonnello had made the others leave and that made him … happy. His face then darkened in color and stared at the ground to hide it. His heart was beating wildly and his stomach was doing flip-flops from within but even with all that that was going on around them, the smile on his lips wouldn't leave.

"Let's keep going, kora!"

"H-Hai."

They continued on, Colonnello now holding an arm around Tsuna's waist, keeping him close. This was too easy… but that was until later.

The students figured out quickly that they couldn't scare the blond, so they ended up turning their full attention to the brunet. They came popping out, screaming and yelling. It had become a game to them. After all, Tsuna freaked out so easily and would faint at a moment's notice.

Colonnello detected this new development instantly, as many of the students ignored him and went straight for Tsuna. One even tried to get close to Tsuna by popping out from the side and when Colonnello threatened the student, the person didn't leave. Instead, the kid tried to touch the panicking teen and yank him away from him. Tsuna let out a cry, struggling with the hand on him and even more when two other students came to help. Colonnello acted soon after. Due to his training back with Lal Mirch, he quickly swung his leg over Tsuna's head, hitting the offending person in the face and sending him flying a few feet away. He glared at the other two, ready to fight them off if needed to. But the students, all of them, backed away slightly and then ran away in fear. The boy he had kicked was getting dragged away into the darkness by others and perhaps for some medical attention. He was certain he had either broken a nose or maybe even the jaw in one kick. Right after that, Colonnello reached forward to pull Tsuna into his chest, getting irritated about what had just happened. He made a 'tch' sound and continued forward, grumbling about idiots.

"You alright, kora?"

Tsuna nodded, his face still buried into the older man's chest (not that he minded), and slowly wrapped his arms around him, red in the face. This wasn't exactly fun anymore, not when his classmates were trying to grab him. He didn't like this at all. This had never happened before, even last year they had never tried to get too close. But this year … they were actually physically attacking. Tears started showing up in his eyes.

"Ah … Don't cry … Um …" Colonnello didn't know what to do when he noticed the tears. He never really had anyone cry like _this_ before on him. Sure, there were some of his previous students that had sobbed about the pain and that had been easy to deal with, but not this. This was more along emotional.

Thinking fast, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Tsuna's forehead. The burnet gasped and blinked in shock, freezing up. In that one moment, he had forgotten about his surroundings and what had happened and was instead blushing deeply. He could still feel the heat burning on his skin. Colonnello grinned as he watched the tears disappear instantly. "There, much better, kora."

"Y-You…" Tsuna squeaked.

This gave Colonnello an idea and tilted his head downward as he stared over the other. Hopefully, the teen wouldn't run away from it. "Hey … Can I get a reward for protecting you this far, kora?"

Tsuna blinked. Was he really asking that? Still, as he observed the blond, he ended up nodding his head without even thinking. With the approval, Colonnello got closer, lifting up Tsuna's chin, and pressed his lips against the other. Tsuna's eyes widened at the touch, feeling the warmth burning on his lips and then … it was gone. He stared blankly for a few seconds before making a 'yep' and raising a hand up to cover his mouth. His face turned a few shades darker, but he didn't turn away. Colonnello smiled and leaned back in for another one after pulling the hand away, liking the soft taste that defined Tsuna. Slowly, the brunet responded, just tender touches, not yet ready to let Colonnello in.

The blond knew this and pulled back to wrap his arm around the waist, letting Tsuna bury his face into his side. This allowed the teen to close his eyes and relax. Both were thinking same: if Tsuna couldn't see, then he couldn't get scared.

Once they managed to calm themselves down, Colonnello led the way again, driving off any and every person. He was even forced to hit a couple of others when they came too close for comfort. He was certain a couple of them now had enough bruises or minor broken bones to identify them tomorrow when he came back. Still, he had to hold back on the kids since he didn't want to kill anyone.

One time, however, he took his gun off his shoulders and shot at one of the props with one hand (the other one was being used to hold Tsuna). It had been falling down without stop from above, aiming right at them, and the thing didn't look like it was made of paper either. No, the prop was made of solid wood! And when he fired a single shot, the entire thing exploded into pieces, clattering to the ground. Forcing Tsuna to wrap his arms around Colonnello's waist so he could use two hands, he shot into the distance multiple times, striking anything else that was either close by or far away.

He was getting pissed. These students were still trying to scare them, but this was no longer innocent, this was starting to get dangerous, a little too much so for his tastes. Colonnello was actually tempted to use the students as target practice, but held back that thought and instead wacked them around with the end of his gun. He no longer held back for those that came after them and made sure to teach each and every one a lesson. Many of the students dropped down like flies from the force he was using and he didn't regret his actions at all.

"They don't know when to stop, kora!" Colonnello sneered, still holding Tsuna close to his body protectively. His gun was currently hanging back on his shoulder from the strap. The brunet still had his eyes closed throughout the entire incident and listened with his ears alone. He had actually wanted to open them a few times to see what was going on but didn't bother to. But he did jump and stare ahead questionably when he heard a few gunshots go off. "Tch, no choice," Colonnello growled, reaching down to pick Tsuna up in a bridal style, carrying the smaller person with ease. This made Tsuna snap his eyes open and squeak in response, completely startled. Colonnello grinned. "Hang on, kora!"

The blond immediately jumped on top of one of the gravestones, then into the trees to hide in two swift movements. He had decided to do something else since not only was walking taking too long to get through this place, he had had enough in dealing with the idiots too. Using the trees as cover, he jumped from branch to branch, observing into the dark area for people. He spotted plenty of them all around on the ground, hiding, and shook his head. Colonnello could torment these people later since he doubted the teen in his arms could handle anymore of this. When he saw the exit in the distance, he jumped over the fence before placing Tsuna on the ground gently.

"You alright, kora?" Colonnello asked as he readjusted his weapon on his shoulder. He stood over the teen, doing a quick check up just in case.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." The brunet made a weak smile, happy that he was finally out of there and into the streets instead.

Colonnello stared for a moment and then grinned, leaning in for another kiss. This was his payment after all. And he was glad as hell that Tsuna was making no resistance towards it and deepened the kiss instantly. Slowly, he managed to nurse Tsuna into opening his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Colonnello carefully pushed the brunet against a wall, pinning him there, and allowed his hands to wander over the body against his own. Tsuna tasted heavenly. And with that, Colonnello could only want more. He mapped out the mouth, ravishing it, and massaging against the brunet's tongue. A low moan came from the back of Tsuna's throat in response and timidly began to fight back. Colonnello could only chuckle into the kiss, tilting his head to the side to get a better taste.

They pulled back momentarily for breath, taking in large gulps of air. Tsuna's face was beet red all the way to the tip of his ears. But he couldn't say anything before he was swoop away for another kiss, harder this time. It was enough to bruise his lips, but he didn't care. They continued with the kiss for a couple minutes longer, Tsuna groaning the entire time. Colonnello had to admit, the taste of the younger person was addicting. He could really see why everyone wanted him so much (of course Tsuna was dense in that regard).

Tsuna took that time for his fingers to dig into the green jacket, gripping it for life. He had to shift up onto his tippy toes to get closer and his nose could smell the cologne on the ex-rain arcobaleno, breathing it in.

As they broke, Colonnello smiled and rubbed the brunet's head, messing up the caramel locks.

"We should do this again. Sometime soon, kora."

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna smiled back, though his face remained flushed, and stared into the baby blue orbs. "T-Thanks so much for everything. I had… a great time." Right after that, he whispered under his breath, but he was certain that Colonnello heard it. "Even though I got scared shitless…" As he began walking home, he looked back to the other, waving goodbye. His fingers reached up to his lips, lingering there for the entire walk home, licking it tenderly. How was he going to explain all of this to Reborn? That was the only question running through his head besides his thoughts on the kiss and he blushed every time he remembered it. Before long, he disappeared into the darkness.

Colonnello stood at his spot and momentarily touched his lips before folding his arms. "A great time, huh? Yeah, it was…" He walked off, vanishing back into the graveyard. He still had to pay those bastards back for scaring the brunet so much.

Ah, revenge was sweet.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I did! Tell me what you think!


End file.
